The Blacksmith's Daughter
by Hunter of the Dark
Summary: The daughter of a lone blacksmith wanders into the Capital. Raised in the Forest she finds secrets about the city nobody knew. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Prologue

This is a disclaimer to the 'Goose Girl' and 'The Books of Bayern.' Unfortunately they belong to Shannon Hale the author with the gift of people-speaking.

* * *

There will be one,

Who can speak all the tongues,

Of wind, of fire, of ice,

She is of grace and of love,

These words she'll learn and master,

But when that day comes,

Remembered throughout the lands

This young girl's life so close to death,

And thoughts of this young girl won't rest.

The wind speaks to stone,

And the river to tree,

Rabbits to wood and birds,

As all spoke to one another,

This girl brings together,

A world full of unity,

* * *

The darkness snapped, a family of four rushed out of their house seized by bloodthirsty soldiers. Chased over the hills and miles on they reached the forest. An area where one could be lost just as easily as one could in the dead of night. On the back of a frightened mare, the mother held her daughter close; they rode on towards the dwellings of family in the next land over. Though her hair dark brown and the horses too, the pursuit of soldiers didn't cease. The girl only four could not comprehend what was happening. But sensing fear in her parents and her brothers fitful cries of terror brought her to tears.

Then suddenly there was a rush of heat, a gust of wind and a yell ending with a gargle. The hoof beats quieted and by the time the moon sat high in the sky. The tears of terror and fright turned into tears or exhaustion. She fell asleep in her mothers arms as her mother sang.

_Hush my little baby_

_Hear the winds a whispering_

_Lay upon the grass_

_And hear the blades communing_

When the young girl awoke in her blanket the next morning she was being carried once more. A fire with a scent of fresh bread brought the young girl awake. She looked around and realized she made it to her family. She looked and asked 'Is Mother and Father sleeping? Are you Uncle Rhianno? Where are we again? Where is Tusk-Tusk?"


	2. The Introduction

**This is a disclaimer to The Goose Girl by Shannon Hale. To her my stories could never be sung. Hopefully this is good. It's my first fanfic. R&R**

* * *

There was a warm cheer whenever a new worker joined. The main room was dimly lit like always. Ideca the hall-mistress came forward she was an older lady but seemed strong.

"Welcome, we are always happy to have another hand." she was tall and thin her eyes seemed always alert and she talked freely as everyone else did.

She led the newcomer to the main hall, the place where all meals were eaten; morning and night. Then upstairs they headed to a wardrobe. Ideca dug out a tunic and a skirt for washday. Both articles are a light peach. Soft like the new girls mothers smile now fading away. It had been fifteen yeas since she saw that smile.

She had been young, a fire was raging; war. Separation between her and her mother. Her father found her. She grew strong and kind, beautiful yet fierce in his care.

Raised by a blacksmith she learned to make jewelry and weapons. She was trained to fight and learned the way of sword and bow. She could shoot and joust and was fairly good with the sling, though no one knew but her father.

Her mother now dead told her stories when she was very young. Her mother died in battle but her stories were told through song. Her mother had brown hair like her father, both veterans of the Great Battle of the Six Kingdoms.

* * *

_Hush my little baby_

_Hear the winds a whispering_

_Lay upon the grass_

_And hear the blades communing_

_Dip your little toesies_

_In the running spring there_

_And the words will flow_

_From one into another_

_See my little child_

_That the words have power_

_Bearing little seeds_

_Into their small hearts_

_See the moose there eating_

_He is truly talking_

_Like the birds, the beavers_

_Sharing words they do_

_See the language forming_

_Hear the tongues a storming_

_Hear the voices of_

_Fire, wind or tree_

_The sounds, the voice of nature_

_Showing up around thee_

_Soon there will be one_

_Who speaks but all these tongues_

* * *

And these songs now memories of her mother were fading. They were her picture of her mother. Her mother she knew somehow was a speaker to the wind. For all she knew her mother could also commune with the birds, in which that tongue was passed down.

Ideca gave her the third house, in which the new girl went. It was tiny, barely 5x5 foot room. Above the doorway sat a mounted white horses head, looking at you as if he were saying 'I love you, my princess.' In a small plaque right below small graceful letters wrote, 'Falada' the name of the Queens horse.

"Falada" she whispered. That name seemed so sacred, she had heard it before, but where? She thought and thought but soon realized she should sleep, she would awake early the next morning.

Morning came around quickly, she entered the dining hall half awake, and Ideca served the slightly warm bowls of grits. Eggs sat on the small dish beside with half an apple. Everyone ate like this was their last meal. Then a girl stepped forward. She introduced herself as Jessa and the other worker of the geese.

"You look like someone I know! Where do I know you from?" she asked in a friendly manner.

"I am from Rivers End about a day's ride north from Bluestone Ridge and a half a days ride from the family of Lord Razo and Lady Dasha. My father is a blacksmith near the mines. We are quite poor and because of the dangers of mining, he won't go near the mines, and many people won't come deep into the forest for a sword or necklace. He sent me to the capital to find work."

"I am glad you came we will have a fun time tending the geese. Come! I will show you my routine." she smiled and jogged out the door grabbing a staff as she went.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name." Jessa said as the two young women guided the geese into the field on the northern side of the castle.

"I am Mira." she responded cheerfully. "Does anything fun happen here or do you just sit all day?"

"Before you came I sat with the geese, I kinda daydreamed about meeting the prince. He comes by this field sometimes, His curly blonde hair a novelty. He also has a buddy with him. Always has a sword, sling and bow with him. He seems nice but only if one could get past his tough buff appearance." she sighed. "I bet every girl wants to marry the prince. He isn't married, I still have a chance. Except why would a prince fall in love with a goose girl?"

"You know, Jessa. Remember the story of the queen who traveled from Bayern?" Mira started quickly interrupted by a squabble and a few geese in their face. They both stood abruptly their canes ready.

_'The goose hurter! He comes! Run! Run! Inspector, sharp, my wings!"_ they ran away.

"Jessa, it is only the Inspector. He clips their wings so they can't fly away" she laughed. "Oh I should let you know I can speak to the wind and fire and birds."

* * *

**R&R** Comments and questions, please!


	3. Geese

**Heres is a Disclaimer to all the Books of Bayern, I hate disclaimers! I wish they were all mine! But they aren't so Shannon Hale...keep writing!**

* * *

After the first month Mira had the routine down, she got up, ate, rounded up the geese and brought them to the field. She would talk to Jessa and the geese. Around dinner time they would head back and put the geese into their pen, and have dinner. For about three hours after dinner the workers would play games, wash, and tell stories; most of them about Queen Isi.

Jessa would wake early and Mira too, each morning they would go on a morning walk or run if the weather permitted. As the fall fell into winter and the weather got colder, the girls wore warmer clothes and huddled with the geese. Unanimously agreeing that it was too cold to do anything and the closer everyone was the warmer one would be.

Winter slid into spring the two girls had shared their languages and the geese were preparing for new chicks. Jessa and Mira had learned by now when the pair of geese is together and alone, it is best to stay away. And all the geese were like this, so the two girls talked everyday.

Mira rolled out of be, awakened by a banging on her door. Jessa came barging in. Her hair still a rats nest and her shoes in her hands. Mira got up slowly, wanting the evil morning sun to stop glaring at her. Her legs weak as straw nearly caused her to walk into the upcoming wall.

"What in wild horses manes are you blabbering about. And why did you wake me up at five-thirty in the morning? We aren't having breakfast until eight meaning we don't need to get up until seven-thirty!" Mira complained.

"We get breakfast brought to us this morning. These next few days are important. To us bird keepers, we call it 'The Fortnight of a Million Feathers.' also known as hatching season." Jessa headed over to the pen, each pair of geese having a specific area for their nest. "It is our job to protect the vulnerable goslings and parents seeing their state of mind."

The nests lined the walls of the pen house. On the walls four shelves high and two nests deep was the compact space for their living quarters. Food sprawled oll over the floor and ramps connected each shelf due to the arrival of hatchlings. Mira lay against the doorframe; a small peeping sound broke the wind escalating to loud moans and groans. The penhouse became loud, lounder than the whisting wing, louder than a angry dog's bark.

'_Younglings, my chicks! Coming! Coming! Finally! Celebrate! New arrivals. Prepare!'_

The day proceeded very much the same, the volume did recede as chicks and parents became tired. Jessa went through and counted the new chicks. Full Moon came and the Fortnight of a Million Feathers ended. The two exausted Goose Girls slept.

As May neared, the gated field held many prisoners, patches of green grass held approximately thirty geese huddled in slumber. Mira slept also in the warm noon sun, the wrapped around her hair whispering of a chick.

Mira got up took her staff in hand and followed the gentle tone. She followed the breeze through the Cow Pasture, towards the giant sheep and goats, past the chickens and into the realm of the Horses.

Mira scooped up the fluff ball and cradled it as she walked out. Then she looked up and realized where she was. A man, his hair hanging around his eyes, his darker skin tone, and black coal eyes stared at her. An icy water trickled down her spine and she looked up ashamed. His broad shoulders held back showing his rank of superiority.

"Lord Sir, I only come to find my lost gosling."

"You have a child? You are a youngling yourself."

"Oh, Lord Sir!" she smiled, "Not a child Sir, a gosling!" She held out the little tufty ball of gold.

"Oh. That." Surprised. "May I escort you to your pasture? It would be a shame to have to pay for doing your job. The Queen will be glad her geese are in good hands."

"Thank you Si–"

"I am only eighteen, not even a city boy. Please call me Derek! Not 'Sir'." And he walked her to the field on the other side of the castle.

* * *

**Please Review! I need more ideas, I have run out!**


	4. The Duel

*Sigh* **Dislclaimer to the Books of Bayern and to Shannon Hale! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mira, you're sixteen right?"

"Yes. I am sixteen."

"So how old until your father finds you a husband?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from my father since last year. I hope not soon. You know I am a daughter of a blacksmith, but did you know my father trained me to fight? I can use a sling, bow, sword and knives. I can also forge them easily. He also taught me the art of jewelry making and crowns. The crowns Queen Isi and King Geric wear were his design."

"Really?! That is so cool. So would you rather work in the forge or here in the field?"

"I don't know. I love being here in the open and with you and the geese. But I love being in with the fire and the metal." Mira looked around she smiled. The brush and trees around her held a good amount of humus. After a few minutes of disappearing into the dark forest Mira emerged with a stick about arms length.

Smiling she grabbed the stick and held it before her, her knees bent slightly. She twisted her arm and jabbed forward and sliced the air. Mira smiled, she swung the stick in a figure-eight and ended in a plunge.

"I didn't know you were that good!" Jessa exclaimed. "You can sling too, right?"

"Yes, can I see your headband?" Mira said reaching forward to her friends open hands.

"Ok, see the knot there on that tree?" her friend nodded in assent. "I'm gonna hit it."

She found three smaller pebbles about the size a grape, placed them carefully in the headband and swung it above her head three times. The third she let go of one side and slung the pebbles straight into the knot. The bark broke off in reaction and black haired, brown eyed Jessa stared at the tree.

"That sister, is how you sling!" Mira exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, that_ is_ how you sling, that is also how you sword play. Stranger, how did you learn such skills? I don't think you would learn that herding geese." a tall boy said coming up his friend and guard stood beside him. He smiled and pulled out his own sword. "Let us duel Goose Girl."

"Derek, lend me your sword." and his dark-chocolate brown haired guard gave his sword to the blonde haired Lord.

Jessa bowed and her eyes bulged. She sputtered to the blonde haired man, "Lord Prince, I am so-sorry I didn't realize earlier. It is an honor to have you Lord Prince on our, er... your goose pasture."

"Lord Prince! Me duel you, for I am only a goose girl, a young woman!" she slowly knelt, the air holding the awkwardness.

"Yes, young women, how old are you?" his blue eyes stared down. Personally he wasn't as cute as she thought he would be. He looked so familiar, like she had seen him before.

"Lord Prince, I am sixteen. Ready to fight?" she smiled genuinely.

The two attackers faced each other, their two swords crossing to make an X. She stared into his eyes, the blue eyes cold and glassy. She swung, he blocked. He parried and she blocked. This went on for a while. A whisper in her ears.

'Friend? Foe? Fun? Not? Me friend. Help. Speak.'

The wind swirled around her. She finally looked up into his eyes; her gaze held an apologetic look and he flew back a few feet. The prince did not land. He hovered over the ground and the goose girl came forward. She stood over this man and took his sword. She placed her sword upon his neck and poised as one would if they won. She smiled at this Prince not in a sweet, 'Oh you're cute!' but a 'You just got beat by a woman, if you try anything you will die!' Then she let him fall.

He stood rubbing his side. "Young Goose Girl, you have beaten the Captain of Bayern's Own. After we started I realized you were not an ordinary warrior, but one with great strength. After that I went to kill, knowing you would not let that happen. Since you have beat me, I will allow one request to be granted." his voice an excited higher pitch.

"Lord Prince, it would be an honor to be allowed into your forges. To build our army's weapons, to be someone."

The Prince's guard stepped forward. "You are someone, you are the Goose Girl. You have beaten one of the best army commanders." his hazel brown eyes and quirky smile.

"Lord Prince, if you grant her this request, then I personally will escort her there. For Lord Sirus is allowing me an internship."

"Yes, young woman, Goose Girl I will grant your request. Please give me your name so that the King and Queen may hear of your deeds." he spoke calmly and with great care.

"Lord Prince, my name is Mira. My last name is no more. For my father never had one."

"Mira, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He nodded respectfully, " Come Derek. Mother is probably waiting for us." the Lord Prince turned, his blonde curls bouncing as he walked away. His young guard followed while placing the sword in his belt Derek turned once to look back and ran to catch this was the same Goose Girl.

Jessa turned jealously and exclaimed, "That was the Prince! I could touch him he was so close. And you, you wanted to kill him!"

"Jessa that was a duel, nature took its course; I would never kill the Prince! It was reaction and besides, I don't like the Prince." Then she thought, _'I like someone else.'_

* * *

**Please let me know your oppinions! I would love to add any suggestions!**


	5. Dinner

**This is a nother disclaimer to Shannon hale and all her books!**

* * *

Mother, this lady beat me in a sword fight. I started easy but got rougher and rougher until I realized this is what I do in battle. And she just kept stepping and defending till she found the right moment." He looked towards his mother. "I feel I know her from somewhere. But I don't know where."

"She is very pretty." Derek mumbled, Isi laughed. Three people arrived late, all explaining their excuses.

"Two people... Fighting. Over BREAD!" the black-haired middle aged woman belted first.

"Honey, I am the King! Is that not a good enough excuse?" the King said standing tall.

"Ok, Finn. What is your excuse?" Finn, Enna's husband smiled, "Enna's lying, people weren't fighting, she was talking to me. She pinned me up against a tree and smothered me in those kisses only Enna could give."

He smiled and Enna who in returned glared. Isi laughed, Tusken and Derek played cards on the ground. "Mother, may we eat now?" Derek asked.

"Yes. We can eat." the chairs they lounged in gathered in a circle. Food was brought in by the Queens waiting women.

"So I hear this girl beat you at swords." Geric announced looking at his son, a smirk covered his face.

"And bow and sling." Derek added rubbing it into his best friend.

"Oh?" the King spoke freely in the closed room full of friends. His expression tensed he looked around and realized the floor was more important.

"You all know why we are here? Unfortunately Razo, Dasha and Derek couldn't make it today. The month comes soon as winter nears and the end of the years comes we come back to remember our loss. Enna-Miranda Taliana-Isilee. I am sure you all know what to do so I will not explain.

"Enna. Finn you guys search the Southern Forest. Tusken? Do you, Derek and Liden want to search the North forest? I think Razo and Dasha want to search the southern border and Rin and Conrad want the border near Kel." Isi added she talked slowly, trying to hide the bubble in her throat.

"Yes Mother. Are you going to stay in the city to see if anyone comes to the Capital with claims?" Tusken answers.

"Yes."

"It has been thirteen long years. Her birthday would be coming up. It would be on the crowning and Harvest Eve. Do you think she still lives? She is nearly a young woman. She could be married now." Geric commented.

"If she is married then we will welcome her husband. This is the princess of Bayern." Isi calmly returned. "If she is still out there we will find her."

They all finished dinner quietly, sorrow filled the room.


	6. Forges Fire

**Disclaimer, quickly, to the Books in the Series, 'The Goose Girl.'**

* * *

The dimness hid the room from the rest of the night; a fire in the corner provided the only light seen. Swords lined one wall and huge hammers and anvils and rock hugged the floor. In the middle of the room a wooden table stood, papers covered every square inch. Feet away in the dead center of the room was a giant kiln, she noted this was where the metal lay to be melted. Where moulds are made, where all the action is. Near the fire along the right wall were small pliers. There were many sizes, several moulds, and small wires. She noticed that side was for jewelry.

This room was large, a door near the entrance led to another room identical to the first, similar in size and set up the same. There snug in the corner hidden by shadows was a door, she wandered in. It was a storage room; one half was full of a variety of weapons. Shields, swords, maces, arrows. Though the other half very neat and organized held jewelry. Necklaces line the wall, shelves held earrings, rings, bracelets studs. This room was the same size as the forges put together. This room lit by candles and the fire in the two double sided fireplaces.

She wandered to the table, Derek watched from afar and marveled at how comfortable this girl felt. His hair covered his eyes urging him to look away from this beauty, and to show her his station. As an apprentice to Lord Siris the Master Blacksmith it was his responsibility to care for the forge. Derek left, but not before he gave her instructions and warned her to keep the forge neat. He made his way his way to his room.

'She burns, you burn. Both burn?' it ended with a question. 'You burn more, you see her, you burn hot.' it spoke to him and guided him to his room in the darkness.

'He is kind to show me here, all these tools so familiar, like home.' she thought. She neared the table and realized all the papers held lists of items in demand.

• Twenty Swords

• Fifty Spearhead

• Fifty Arrowheads

• Ten Body Shields

• Ten Shields

• Fix Pot

• Five Glass Vases

• Watering Can

• Two Buckets

• One Wheelbarrow

• Seven Shovels

Each one had lists of several items. She supposed that she should help. Mira headed over to the stock room and grabbed enough metal to make all the weapons. In three hours she made all the sword, spearheads, arrowheads, and fixed the pot, made vases and the buckets. Once her deeds finished she stumbled to bed near the first dong of the morning.

* * *

Morning felt like she was carrying the world upon her shoulders. She made her way down the cobblestone towards the dining hall where food was waiting for her. She stuffed a roll and an apple into her apron and stumble to the pen that held her herd of fifty plus geese.

The geese gathered slowly around Mira. Brown patches of grass dotted the field welcoming the young summer. The geese followed her into the shade of the forest with the cool mist from the stream strolling along behind them.

Around noon a broad-shouldered man walked up, his tan slacks and orange dyed shirt common to the citizens of Bayern. His sooty clothes and blackened hand smelling of fire showed her this mans profession.

"Lord Sir." she said calmly and bowed slightly out of respect.

"Goose Girl." he said gruffly. "Prince Tusken spoke of your request. Sir Derek hasn't stopped talking about you. So I came to speak to you personally about your interest in blacksmithing."

"Uh, Lord Blacksmith—"

"Siris."

"Lord Siris, I would love to work in your forge. But I have duties to the Queen and her geese. I would love to come after. Around dark?"

"That would be fine. I guess I can have Derek finish our list of requests done while I teach you to forge items. Yeah?"

"Yes, Master Siris. Thank you." Mira smirked and showed he unnaturally white teeth.

"Same. Tonight at dark." she nodded in assent.

Behind Lord Siris, Derek came forward. A questioning glance passed from him between his Master and the Goose Girl. Siris spoke quietly into Derek's ear and he turned to follow his master to the East Forge.

Mira sighed, leaning against the wild oak tree. Chicks danced around on her peach skirt and eventually found a nap. Mira watched these tiny creations. Midday welcomed sleep to the Goose Girl. She listened to the tree whispering its rhythmic life. 'Water, earth, food, ants. Creatures consuming, eating me, crawling inside. Water..." her breathing slowed and soon the time came and she realized it was time to herd the geese back into their pen.

* * *

Dark came quickly, due her slightly long nap. She wandered to the forge in the dark, the gravel now grey in the silver moonlight. The dim glow of the open forge doors, smoke billowing out of the three chimneys.

Three? Three chimneys Mira noticed. Mira entered the populated room; two men worked each on one side of the room. The room to the left contained three men, two making weapons, one making jewelry.

Master Siris looked up, his face orange in the reflection of the fire. He waved Mira over to his table and smiled. Silent as the moons glow but just as peaceful he loomed over the sword. Hitting his mallet repeatedly over the bright red weapon he forgot quickly about the young woman by his side. Mira slipped over to the table once more, a new request sat on top. Not touched yet she snatched it and took it into her responsibility. It must be finished by the end of the summer, by the time of the Summer Festival.

Derek spotted her; he came over with the materials needed. "I saved that request for you. I thought it would be good for one so highly skilled. It says on the paper the measurements for each of the Royal Family, even the Princess."

"Derek, who is the lost Princess? What was her name? And if they are still looking for her, it could be near impossible. There are so many girls in Bayern, each one with brown hair and brown eyes."

"Mira, the one and only princess of Bayern has a secret mark. One no one knows 'cept the royal family... and well their closest, most trusted friends."

"What? A birthmark? So they've been on this hunt, every year they send out a search. It's been for the Princess? I always though they were checking the borders." Mira responded in the same whisper they had been speaking in since the beginning of the conversation.

"The mark is—"

"Derek! Stop flirting and fire up the kiln!" a voice echoed though the forge. She stood up straight and finished the rough draft of the Kings Crown; she wanted to get a crown done in about three weeks. Then she'll have them all done by the beginning of harvest season.

"I will talk to you later, Goose Girl." Then he ran off towards his mentor. Mira thinking through all she knew about the Royal Family. _'They have so many secrets, not even people on the Castle grounds know about!' _


	7. Going with the Flow

**Disclaimer to Shannon Hale and the Books of Bayern.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I am very busy with the new school year. Yes, I am still in school, three more long years of learning.**

* * *

The summer slowly rolled by. Mira continued to tend her geese and work in the forges. The gold and silver blocks began to take shape and mold into the beginnings of crowns. Everyday at noon she would munch on a small roll and dream about being royalty, knowing that would never be. Derek would update her on the royal news, how the long search for the princess was doing and how the forest folk fared.

The geese continued to pester Mira everyday for leaving them, telling her they loved her. One day Jessa came up to her and announced that she was getting married to a forest boy. She said she was leaving soon and then one day she was gone. Mira sat in the field and sang. She heard stories from the wind and it sang to her of the far off lands it wandered. She was alone. Even Derek didn't talk to her much anymore. The world around her was moving faster than ever before.

Just as the sun rose over the ridge Mira came strolling, staff in hand. The geese followed her, chicks growing bigger by the day, their dawny feathers hidden under the flourish of new feathers. The trees whispered of rain soon and Mira knew she was home. She forgot her old life. The forest, her father and of her mother. The stories still sang but they didn't have the same meaning. Mira watched people passing. Elegeant and graceful the woman wore sashes of rainbows, the men stiff in suits of coal and shirts of snow. This became the normal attire. The Harvest Festival and the recrowning of the King and Queen was coming too. Mira spent most of her free time in the forges. Hammering, wielding and melting the metals into the elaborate design. Her attention quickly became towards the crowns and finishing the intricate details.

* * *

"Mira, you work too much! When do you have fun? When do you hang out and be a regular forest girl?" Derek sputtered one cold fall morning. It is almost time for the Coronation. We need to celebrate the occasion of having our very own blacksmith making the crowns."

"Very own? Don't you guys always make the Royal Crowns?"

"No, there was a very famous and honorable blacksmith in the forest hidden with his secret forge. He is known to us as the 'King of the Forges' for rumor was he was really a royal man. His real name was Rhianno Chancery. A very detailed name for a forest dweller. Anyways he died during the spring. No one knows of where he lives and his forge. Now we cannot study his work. I know Siris is upset because this man never had an apprentice so his work will never be passed on."

"Oh. This man, he sounds amazing! I wish I could have even met him. He lived in the forest near me."

"He did? Lucky! Sometime we can explore and try to find his forge while we visit home. The Queen gives us a month off and even gives us a months wage. It starts after the Coronation. it's been an annual thing."

"Yeah and I will lose my best two blacksmith's for a month!" bellowed Siris. "You guys go and get warm and eat breakfast. I can manage."

* * *

The kitchen was large, the size of battle arena. The walls stood around 25x25, counters collected themselves around the walls. Dough of all sorts laid on racks and trays waiting to cooked and eaten. The air aroused the wafting scent to all corners of the room. The chef smiled, she enjoyed new people. The chef knew the royal family well. The prince came to her in his young age for sympathy and a cookie. She remembered the Princess, a toddler, bobbing through asking too, for a cookie. She remembered the Prince chasing his sister and her squeals of happiness, her little giggles of content after tasting her treats. This is why she stayed in the castle. This is why she remained loyal, because her heart knew that the Princess would be found and that one day she would once again feed the smiling bundle of joy that brought her to this place.

"Master Chef. This is Mira. You may have seen her around. She is an apprentice blacksmith and the new devoted Goose Girl. She is also from the forest, like you." he bowed slightly to show respect to the middle-aged woman.

"Welcome to my home. You may come nytime, it is always open. Would you like a pastry?" she smiled tenderly to the guest.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you." and Mira scooted towards a remote corner.

The warm scone melted in her mouth. The creamy butter slid down her throat and the cinnamon harmoniously found equality to it's kin. The meal of eggs and milk was one of the most grand meals she has had in a long time. Derek sat down next to her. Bread toasted slightly, bacon and eggs rested on his plate. They ate happily whilst a couple walked in. Blonde hair, waving down her back, leaned against the broad shoulders of the one and only King Geric. Mira waved politely and they came towards the young blacksmiths. Isi's bright smile shined.

"Isi! Good morning! It is a pleasure seeing you this fine morning." Mira said curtly.

"Young one. Don't get formal on me in my own house. You are my friend, not my subject." she sat. Geric also seeing his wife's example.

"So Derek, how is that quest going for you?" Geric said in a fatherly tone.

"Eh, I don't think she is anywhere in town. I have searched every street, nook and cranny. We" he said glumly. Geric smiled apologetically. Mira glanced over at Isi. Isi made a face saying, 'later.' Mira still confused as to why the most important in the lands would care to have breakfast with a mere Goose Girl and apprentice blacksmith. She still smelled like fire and had soot finding its way everywhere.

"Mira, I have heard much about you. I am glad I have a very trustworthy young lady watching my Geese. My geese are very important to me. I used to work in that field. Yes...such memories, Geric. You would bring me lunch and talk so very long and Conrad; Dear Conrad he would get so angry at you." Isi smiled.

Geric took her hand and leaned in close. "I am glad I got you. I don't know who I would be without someone so amazing ruling this kingdom with me."

A wam summer breeze found its way into the room. It searched for the desired people and sent its message through the kitchen. Only Mira and Isi understood.

_The forest hot. Fire burning, water rising, being pushed away. Help._

Mira and Isi shot up. Isi looked confused and looked at Mira across from her.

"We need to help! Let's Go! Derek! Come!" Mira shouted and ran out the door. Isi followed and the two men confused rushed out, food still in their hands.

"A fire! In the gardens." Isi explained.


End file.
